A conventional gas turbine supplies both water and an explosive mixture to the interior of a housing. The explosive mixture is then ignited forcing the water and exhaust gases along a bell shape member, through an opening and against a set of blades causing rotation of a shaft. Suchg arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,001 to Kuhl.
Another liquid and gas turbine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 965,985 to Brockhausen. This turbine combines the explosive power of a gas with water to generate power. Bubbles of the gas are formed in the water and are then ignited adjacent a water wheel to rotate the water wheel.
These conventional devices are not properly classified as engines since they do not permit the gas to go through a thermodynamic cycle, and thus, cannot produce work on a continuous basis. Additionally, no practical systems are provided to ignite bubbles moving in the motive liquid.